


Germany's Survey

by LittleEagle



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: Translations1 yes (sp, it)2 I'm sorry. (sp)3 girl (sp: chica, it: ragazza)4 because of me (it)5 See you tomorrow. (sp)6 already (it)7 friend (sp)8 my girl(friend) (sp)9 I want to make love to her. (it)10 every room (it)11 she's my friend (sp)12 her beauty (it)13 Good night! (sp)14 Good morning, beautiful(darling)! (it)15 My God! (it)16 you're mine (sp)17 beautiful(darling) (it)





	

[Name] was sitting outside of Antonio's house, enjoying the warm Spanish weather. It was early May and she was over for the weekend. They were friends for a long time, her father helped out with the repair of gardening and farming tools and [name] often came over with her father. She was having a few tomatoes next to herself on a plate what Toni gave her. Suddenly an unfamiliar person picked up one, stuffing half of it in his mouth already. "Hey, that was mine," she exclaimed, glaring at the brunet angrily. "Sí1, was,"  he replied and walked into the house leaving [name] dumbfounded on the steps of the terrace. "That was rude," she said to herself but shrugged it off and continued eating the tomatoes. Faintly from the house she could hear Toni's excited voice and the other male's almost irritated one.  
When [name] finished eating she picked up the plate and walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Toni. I didn't know you'll have another guest. I'm going home and come over another time," she announced and putting the plate down she left for the spare room her pack was in. "[Name], you don't have to leave because of Lovino. Lo siento2 for not telling you but it wasn't planned. He just got into a fight with his brother and ran away," Antonio explained, standing in the doorway. "Yeah, okay. But that's just another reason to leave. He needs time and a friend which is _you_ and not me," she said with a half-smile and swung the bag on her shoulder. She walked past Toni with an apologetic expression and was almost out of the place. "Ragazza 3, you-a don't have to-a leave perchè me4," Lovi said placing a hand on her arm. She shrugged off his hand. "No problem but I decided to leave so let me." She reached for the doorknob. "Hasta mañana5 Toni. Lovino it was nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "Then don't go-a, ragazza3." Lovino's outburst made her halt in her walk and turn back. "Excuse me?" [Name] asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. "If you're glad that-a we met, then don't go-a," he explained a bit sinisterly but she didn't seem to notice the tone of voice. "Are you this dumb for real? It was only a sign of good manners," she said incredulously with eyes wide. "Come on, I-a già6 made you-a stay longer," Lovino smirked slightly. Toni silently witnessing it all now was nodding vigorously. "Sí, sí1 [name]. Please stay. You'll be good friends in a second," he said cheerily. "Yeah sure. I'll stay but only because it means so much to you, amigo7," she replied with a bitter smile and put down her bag in the hall.  
[Name] walked to the glass door of the living room leading to the garden. "Take your time talking, I'm gonna take a walk in the yard. Oh and Toni, you still have some of the bottled Sangria in the cellar, sí1?" she asked and more than sure of a positive answer she slipped outside without waiting Toni to answer. She quickly made a stop at the cool cellar and picking up an untouched bottle of wine. [Name] went to the yard, walking aimlessly between the tomato and grape bushes, occasionally sipping from the bottle. She was astonished by her own behaviour, she rarely drank alcohol without an occasion or real reason.  
*****  
They were sitting on the couch, slightly turned towards the other. "So, what's-a the name of your ragazza3?" Lovino asked. "Oh, [name] is not my girlfriend. I only wish she was mía chica8," Toni replied a bit sadly staring outside to the garden. "In that case, voglio far l'amore a lei9~" "No way! Not in my house," Antonio replied with unusual vehemence. Lovino smirked at his friend. "She's not your-a to decide ed I'll make sure to fuck-a her in ogni camera10 so your stupid house will smell-a from her sweet pleasure," he finished with a dark chuckle. Toni seemed horrified at the prospect. "She's mine. Ella es la mía amiga11 and I won't let you corrupt her," he said with a slight growl.  
Just when they were about to get into an argument about whom she belonged to, [name] walked into the room. "Did I interrupt something? You weren't kissing or anything?" she asked drunkenly as their faces were red from various reasons. One was that she just walked into the middle of a dispute about whose she was and her button up shirt being undone to a too deep level wasn't helping their blush either. "No way I'd kiss that jerk bastard," Lovino exclaimed loudly and moved as far from Toni as he could, the Spaniard following suit to the other way. "We're not like that, [name]," he lied and tried not to stare at her chest what Lovino was doing openly. "That's good for the future," she whispered to herself with a drunk planning smile. She yawned and walked to the couch. "I'm tired a bit, you don't mind me taking a quick nap here, do you?" Not actually wanting an answer she lied down with her head resting in Toni's lap and her butt pressing against Romano's thigh slightly as there wasn't enough space on the couch. Antonio started to caress her face gently what was facing away from him so it was easier for him not to get a hard-on from the vicinity of her lips, even if he was wearing jeans. On the other hand Lovino wasn't so subtle and he started caressing her thigh, his hand time by time brushing over her butt.  
"We should take her to the guest room," Toni proposed after [name] fell asleep. "That would leave me to sleep with you. No, she's sleeping with me in your room and you-a can sleep in the spare room instead-a of the couch," Lovi countered already thinking about what he could do to her. "No way I'll leave [name] with you," he said but stood up still and with her in his arms Toni started towards his own bedroom. He placed her onto the bed, only taking off her shoes. "Why don't you-a change her into a nightdress. Or don't you-a want to see her?" Lovino smirked trailing after him. "Sí1, I want but not without her permission," Toni replied. "Well, then go outside because I want to see la sua bellezza12," he said and was already undoing the rest of the buttons. The Spaniard walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a top of his own as [name]'s pajama for the night. By the time he sat down on her left, she was already out of her blouse and Lovino was trying to tug down her shorts. After a bit of struggling the two men succeeded in changing her clothes. "Okay, I'm going to sleep with her," Toni said and got off his clothes save for his underwear. "She's not your doll to sleep with, you jerk," the hotheaded Italian exclaimed maybe a bit too loudly, causing her to stir. "It's my bed, therefore she's mine to sleep with. Buenos noches13, Lovino," he sneered and got into the bed. To his biggest surprise he didn't leave but copied him, undressing and climbing into the right side of the bed.  
*****  
The first rays of the morning sun woke up [name] who was suffering from a headache. Lying with closed eyes she promised herself not to drink so much ever again. Gaining more senses to work she felt a fluffy and ticklish thing to be pressed against her neck and a little weight on her chest. Opening her eyes finally she fought back a scream. The view was pleasing for her after a few second as her initial surprise dissipated. The thing against her skin was the longer chunks of Antonio's hair as his face was buried in the crook of her neck and he was hugging her arm as if his life was depending on it. Her view was kind of blocked by Lovino's head resting on the soft flesh her breasts offered with a dreamy smirk on his face.  
She was just about to close back her eyes and pretend to be still asleep when a pair of olive eyes locked with her [e/c]. "Buona mattina, bella14," Lovino greeted her shamelessly as if he wasn't resting his face inappropriately on her. "Morning," she replied massaging her temple with her free right hand. "What happened last night?" she asked confused. "Nothing much. But we have time to make _something_ happen," he smirked and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Ugh, my head hurts," she said ignoring his perverted comment. "I-a heard of something that can make it-a stop hurting," Lovino kept on smirking and started to rub her stomach. "Yeah, what?" she asked, desperate to find a solution. "The Potato Bastard made a research and it says sex can make wonders," he replied smugly and squeezed her thigh. She sat up backing away with a shriek completely oblivious that Antonio was still snuggling her. She not only woke him but almost made him fell out of the bed. "I'm sorry, Toni," she apologized and ruffled his hair. "No problem, chica3. But what was that for?" he asked her but was glaring at Lovino. "This," Lovi answered and kissed her, stripping [name] from the chance to answer.  
Though his words made him seem violent and persistent on having his way with her the kiss was the total opposite of it. It was soft and she could feel the faint taste of tomatoes when she let his tongue slip inside her wet cavern, submitting under his touches on her sides. The quiet moan slipping from her confused Toni even more but he shifted a bit and gave small kisses on her neck, not bearing the sight of [name] becoming Lovino's. She shuddered at the slightly ticklish but rather enticing feeling of his hot and wet lips. She tried to push away Lovino to get a chance at breathing but she just accidentally entangled her fingers in his hair and thus yanking a little on his curl.  
He pulled away with a dangerous glint in his lust filled eyes and leaving her to catch her breath he changed to making small nips on the other side of her neck. "Guys..." she breathed out  making both of them look at her. "I didn't said to stop," she smiled with a deep blush adorning her face as she admitted to like what they were doing. Toni smiled and Lovi smirked at her upon hearing her statement. Before they turned back to her slightly red neck she quickly got off the top Toni put on her last night. Lovino immediately unclasped and discarded her bra while the Spaniard gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away [name] laid back on the bed with closed eyes feeling a bit slutty offering her body like this to them. Lovino wasted no time and started fondling her breast with occasional licks and nips at her buds. Toni, to not get left out, pulled off her panties. "[Name], you're so wet," he said when he traced a finger between her folds, making her blush harder. His finger moved up to her clit to rub it slightly before travelling down once again. "Toni...please," she pleaded between the moans Lovi elicited from her. He complied to her request and drove not one but two of his fingers inside her core.   
[Name] let out a moan, gradually louder than her previous ones. Both men's lips curled into smirks at the sound and they doubled their efforts to make her feel good. Her hands moved to their boxers what sported impressive tents. She started rubbing their members through the fabric making them growl in pleasure. Though Toni seemed to enjoy it much, he shifted away. His fingers were still pumping in and out of her and now he knelt between her legs to lean down and tease her with his tongue also. Her walls twitched around his digits, aching for more of him to fill her while Lovino stopped toying with her nipples and was now stripping from his boxer.  
He sank back onto her, the tip of his quivering member pressing against her lips. She could taste the salty pre-cum when she gave a tentative lick. Her gentle licks were soon turned into Lovino's impatient thrusts, making her gag slightly at the beginning. [Name] could feel her release nearing as Toni added another finger and was moving them faster and faster. Her walls clenched around him and Toni pulled his hand away, her juices covering it glinting in the morning sunlight. Instead of wiping it somewhere he pushed one digit into Lovi's ass. "Bastard," he hissed at him but didn't ceased thrusting his member into [name]'s mouth. After a minute or two he came, his seed squirting into her mouth and onto her face once he pulled out. He made quick work of cleaning it up before he gave her a rewarding kiss.  
They laid back next to [name] while catching their breaths. Antonio was about to say that he still hasn't reached his high when [name] spoke up surprising even herself. "I want more." The Spaniard looked at her eagerly while the brunet with the odd curl was watching her with a lazy expression. "I can't," he grunted, annoyed that Toni -grinning madly- was the one to get her. Right before Antonio could pull her into a kiss she reached out for Lovino's curl. "Are you sure?" she asked while she gently tugged and twisted the strand of hair. "S~no," he replied, the hunger reigniting in his eyes. She heard Toni sigh angrily but she didn't care too much.  
[Name] kept on playing with the curl and started stroking his softened member while Toni got off his boxer. He climbed over her, kissing her ferociously. She let go of Lovino's hair and instead she entangled her hand in the other man's. She could feel Toni's member already pressing against her still wet entrance. "Turn around, you jerk," Lovino said kneeling up at the bottom of the bed. [Name] and Toni changed places and Lovi moved closer to them. She shifted around until Antonio's member was fully inside her. He held her by the waist and moved her up and down, easing her into a steady but slow pace while Lovino applied some lube on his now erect shaft. [Name] waited for him to enter but he only pushed two wet fingers inside her. She moaned loudly at the added pleasure and started to move up and down faster. Lovino was gripping Toni's thigh, forcing himself deeper. The Spaniard caught in the middle growled at the feeling, encouraging the other to move. Toni's hands moved up to her breasts as now Lovi was helping her to move, slamming her down harshly. Their moans and grunts could be heard throughout the whole house. [Name] leaned forward and caught Toni in a rough kiss while Lovino slapped her lightly.  
She pulled away from the kiss enough to be heard. "Oh God... Lovi... Fuck me!" she exclaimed before resuming the kiss. Her hair was falling around their faces in a sweaty mess, her ecstatic expression only visible for Toni. He had a momentary scowl on his face when Lovi pulled out to comply with her request. He teased her a bit with rubbing his tip against her skin before pushing deep into her. "Dío mio15... you're so tight," he grunted and forced his member back in again. Now that he was free to move, Toni thrust upwards every time her hips came down. His shaft was twitching in anticipation of releasing its load inside her. His hands joined Lovi's on [name]'s waist and made her move even faster until he reached his orgasm and brought her into his lap tightly.  
Lovino smirked triumphantly that he would be the one to make [name] come and increased his speed. She straightened up, arching her back into Lovino's chest as he hugged her from behind. He squeezed her breasts and tugged her nipples to hurry her orgasm as he was near the end too. Toni wriggled away from the two and moved around so he could lick her womanhood. A shiver ran down her spine at the first touch and she gripped his hair, keeping him from moving away. "[Name] I'm going to-a..." Lovi grunted right before she came into Toni's mouth. He was lapping up her juices before it mixed with Lovino's seed seeping out of her.  
The Italian was panting heavily and flopped onto the bed, pulling [name] with himself. She snuggled up to him with a grin, finally pleased. Toni laid to her other side, pulling her away from his friend. "This was the last he had you. [Name], tu eres la mía16," he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to look at him. "Who said I'll chose you?" she asked with a playful tone. His eyes widened with shock. "See, I'll get to fuck-a her," the Lovi sneered and put a hand over her. "No~," Toni started but her hands on both of their lips cut him off. "I didn't say I want anything from either of you," she smirked lightly. "But, erm, I actually like this and we could, you know, do it again," she said and removed her hands. "But what if we meet you alone?" they asked at the use time. "Well, am I not enough on my own?" [Name] asked back with a fake pout. "You're more than enough, chica3." "Sure you are, bella17."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> 1 yes (sp, it)  
> 2 I'm sorry. (sp)  
> 3 girl (sp: chica, it: ragazza)  
> 4 because of me (it)  
> 5 See you tomorrow. (sp)  
> 6 already (it)  
> 7 friend (sp)  
> 8 my girl(friend) (sp)  
> 9 I want to make love to her. (it)  
> 10 every room (it)  
> 11 she's my friend (sp)  
> 12 her beauty (it)  
> 13 Good night! (sp)  
> 14 Good morning, beautiful(darling)! (it)  
> 15 My God! (it)  
> 16 you're mine (sp)  
> 17 beautiful(darling) (it)


End file.
